


Anything for You, Mom

by rosebud1000



Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), she's basically their mom, sometimes annoying, the kwamis are great, they love marinette tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1000/pseuds/rosebud1000
Summary: Marinette is stressed, and the kwamis notice. So they make her something to cheer her up.Sequel toThanks, Mom
Relationships: Marinette & the kwamis, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659745
Comments: 12
Kudos: 385





	Anything for You, Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a continuation of a Marinette March prompt being posted in May.

“Isn’t it late?” Sass asked, watching her sew.

“Yes.” Marinette pivoted the fabric on the corner of a seam.

“Then why aren’t you in bed?”

“Because I have to finish this by Monday.”

“That’s in a week.” Sass was right next to her face, partially blocking her view of the sewing machine.

She batted him away. “A week isn’t enough time.”

“You should go to bed.”

“Sass is right,” Tikki said. “You need to sleep.”

Marinette let her foot off the pedal. The needle stopped mid-stitch. “Fine, I’ll go to bed.”

All the kwamis she’d had out looked thrilled to hear that.

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t want help with that, Mom?” Mullo asked, hovering over Marinette’s homework. “I’m good with math.”

“Just because you’re the kwami of multiplication doesn’t make you good at math.”

“Plagg!” Tikki flew over to the window he’d phased through. “I didn’t think you were coming here tonight!”

“Shouldn’t you be with Chat?” Marinette asked.

“He’ll be fine.” Plagg sat on top of her sewing machine. “He knows I left.”

“And that’s the threshold?” Marinette gave up trying to focus on her homework and set her pencil down.

“Hey, Chat’s  _ actually _ good at math,” -- Plagg gave Mullo a side-eye -- “maybe he could help you.”

“I’m not asking Chat to help me with my homework.”

“Why not?”

“That’d be weird.”

“You’re friends,” Plagg said, examining her most likely incorrect graphs.

“Yes.”

“So why would it be weird?”

“It’d just be weird.”

“Okay…” Plagg floated to join Tikki on the chaise.

“Go home, Plagg,” Marinette said, resigning herself once again to polynomials.

* * *

The kwamis were acting weird. It took Marinette some time to notice it, but they had been acting weird all week. She could’ve sworn she felt Tikki coming and going from her purse during class-- but every time she checked, the kwami was there. When she took them out of the box, they seemed to take turns disappearing. But they were only ever gone two minutes, and her room was big enough that they could simply be exploring it for two minutes out of her sight. Then there was the flash of black she saw flitting around more than once…

“What are you guys up to?” she demanded.

The three kwamis in question--Tikki, Wayzz, and Longg--froze.

“Nothing.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“They’re all crazy.”

At least Marinette could agree with Longg.

* * *

“It’s like he has a personal vendetta against me,” Marinette groaned, pushing away the sketches for Jagged.

“I think that’s kinda the point,” Pollen said, watching Marinette scramble for the miraculous box.

She didn’t like wearing more than her miraculous into battle when she didn’t have to. She threw the extra jewelry into the box, snapped it shut, and transformed. She still hadn’t finished the blazer for Nadja, she had a test on functions she didn’t understand soon, Jagged had just asked her for another poster design, and Hawkmoth wasn’t helping.

May as well channel that stress into defeating the akuma.

* * *

“Plagg, why are you here again?” Marinette asked. She’d decided not to take any of the kwamis out today, opting for some peace and quiet for once.

“Actually, I asked him to come,” Tikki said.

“You did?”

“She did, pigtails.” Plagg landed on her windowsill.

“Oh.” Marinette moved her textbook. “Okay, then.”

“We made something for you,” Tikki said. “All the kwamis helped.”

“I  _ knew _ something was up.”

Tikki disappeared behind her desk, then flew up from under it holding a piece of paper. They’d covered it in random objects (so  _ that’s _ where her fabric scraps were going), and Marinette was pleased to find she could tell which kwami had done what. The glitter and sequins had to be Pollen’s work, while a winding string of yarn with a googly eye glued at one end was obviously Sass’.

“That’s amazing!” Marinette said, taking it from Tikki.

“It was Plagg’s idea.”

“Really?” Marinette picked Plagg up. “That’s so sweet, Plagg, thank you!”

“It’s nothing,” Plagg grumbled.

Marinette gave him a kiss on the head, then scooped Tikki out of the air and did the same to her.

“I’ll have to thank everyone,” she said, reaching for the miraculous box.

“Not tonight, you don’t,” Tikki said, sitting on the box as if that could stop her from opening it.

“It’s too late,” Plagg agreed. “I should probably head home.”

Marinette pulled back from the box, yawning. “It  _ is _ late. Bye, Plagg. And thanks again”

“Anything for you, Mom.”


End file.
